A machine such as a motor grader, wheel loader, backhoe loader, on- or off-highway truck, or the like is normally equipped with a number of wheels. A parking brake is also associated with at least one of the wheels. The parking brakes are controlled by an operator and is generally designed to hold a stopped machine in the stopped position. Often, an operator will attempt to drive the machine while the parking brake is engaged or actuated. If the parking brake is repeatedly engaged in this manner, wear of and damage to the parking brake components and possible brake failure may result. Therefore it is desirable to provide systems and methods for controlling an engagement of the parking brake so as to avoid undue damage to the parking brake.
The present disclosure is directed to overcoming one or more of the problems set forth above.